The Missing Shirts
by Nocturna131
Summary: Gajeel has to pack for a long mission, while doing so he notices that an odd number of his shirts are missing. Where could they be and what will he do when a blue haired mage refuses to hand them back to him.


The rising sun shined through the slight gap of black curtains of the room, one of the rays shining on the face of the sleeping mage laying on his side. With an irritated groan and rolling onto his back causing the comforter to expose his bare torso. Gajeel decided that with the sun now up that he was not going to get any more sleep and it would be better to start packing for the weeklong job Lily selected for the both of them. While the post was far away and the risk was high, the reward would keep them comfortable for a half a year, so it was worth it taking. The wooden floor was creaking slightly under his feet as he got out of the bed to get ready to head out to Bosco. Walking over to the dresser to get some clothes on, only to be greeted with the sight of only three shirts left when he opened up up the drawer.

"Odd...thought I had more." He muttered to himself, slipping on the dark green shirt, opening the drawer next to it to see that all of his pants were all accounted for, minus the PJ's he was wearing. Something was not adding up, and he needed to finish packing.

Grabbing the tan pants and finally getting dressed, Gajeel searched around his house for the missing shirts. Checking his small closet, not even a scrap of clothing on the floor, only a pair of old training boots in the corner. Not giving up he walked down the hall to the laundry, checking both the washer and dryer, he came up with nothing. "Where are they?" Scratching his head, he was quite puzzled. Walking into the living room and over to the couch, lifting up the cushions revealed nothing hiding underneath.

"What are you doing?"

Placing the cushion back, Gajeel looked over to Lily sitting on the kitchen countertop; the exceed was munching away at a kiwi. "Most of my shirts are gone, but I can't seem to find them."

"Have you checked Levy's place?" Lily suggested since it wasn't uncommon for them to crash at her home after coming back to Magnolia late at night from a mission. Levy had moved out of fairy hills when the small living space limited her extensive collection of books. It also meant she didn't have to hide Gajeel when he snuck in through her window at night and stayed till morning.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you left some shirts over there."

"Maybe." Turning on his heel, Gajeel headed out the door and towards Levy's home as the sun continued to rise slowly in the sky. Luckily for him, it didn't take him quite that long to arrive at the home of the solid script mage. Knocking on the door, he tried his best to wait patiently after a couple of minutes passed but with no response. He repeated his prior action but with a little bit more force behind his hand causing the noise to be louder. "Oi Levy you there?" From the other side of the door, the sound of a person rolling out of bed could be heard with his sensitive hearing followed by the slow shuffling of slippers against the wooden floor. The door opened to reveal a blue-haired woman, her hair was sticking out at odd angles but what caught his eye was the fact she was only wearing his black shirt.

"Gajeel what are you doing here?" Yawning as Levy rubbed her still sleepy eyes with the back of her hand. She just only was woken up by the sudden noise and had yet to drink any coffee, so she wasn't quite awake yet. Also, her habit of reading books well past midnight didn't help her either. "The sun is barely up."

"I was looking for my shirts but..-" Placing his hand on the door frame and leaning forward before using his other hand and plucking at the sleeve of the oversized shirt Levy was wearing.

"It appears I should've been looking for a thief instead." Gajeel could see the sly grin that was spreading across her face, small hands pressing into his chest before sliding up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Mhm, it appears so." She whispered into his ear, her nose nuzzling the sensitive spot behind it causing a shiver to go through his body.

"What are you going to do about it." Levy challenged the Slayer, knowing that would get him riled up. She wasn't about to hand over the surprisingly comfortable shirts without a fight. It was comforting to have Gajeel's scent surrounding her when she slept without him, especially when he went away for a job.

Letting go of the frame of the door, he slipped an arm around Levy's waist while his other hand was threading through the soft blue hair. "I may have an idea." Grinning for a moment before sealing his lips over hers, kissing slowly he moved them from the doorway and into the house. Without missing a beat, Gajeel ran his hands down the sides of her body before picking her up without much effort. He had to stifle a groan against her soft lips, as his rough fingers grazed the soft flesh of her rear. If they kept this going, he was never going to make it to his job but instead lost to making love to her for most of the day. Pinning her body to the wall with weight, pulling back his head so he could lead a trail of kisses down her neck. "So thief, where are you hiding the rest of my shirts?" He hissed against the soft skin under his lips.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" Levy was avoiding the question with a question of her own. A light bite from the slayer meant he was not satisfied with her response. She swore out of the corner of her eye she saw a something slithering across her floor and towards her bedroom, but Gajeel slipped a hand underneath the stolen black shirt to caress the bare breast underneath causing her to gasp. Tangling her hands into his hair when he gently teased the hardening nipple with his thumb.

"Hm, it appears that I will have to coax the answer from you." While that took some concentration to be able to pull it off, Gajeel had sent a shadow out just moments ago to seek out the missing shirts, but he had to also focus on keeping Levy thoroughly distracted. Using his other hand and lightly tracing up her smooth leg with the tips of his fingers satisfied at the tremble that came from her body when he got closer to her core. Levy couldn't help but whimper when his thumb brushed over the sensitive clit, the fabric of her underwear only heightening the pleasure. "Gajeel." Her hold on his ebony hair just tightened further when he pushed the thin material to the side to slip a finger inside her.

Just as he started to tease the spot that he knew would cause her to see stars. Then a tugging sensation in the back of his mind, unlike the hold she had on his hair this was coming from the shadow. As he focused on what it had found, his finger wavered for a moment and paused causing Levy to huff in frustration. "What?" Gajeel returning his attention to her, smirking slightly when he resumed his movements causing her to tilt her head back and moan. "Finally going to tell me?" It didn't really matter what she responded back, the shadow he sent out already found the stash of his shirts and pulled them into the void along with a bonus item too. But he was enjoying the reaction he was getting from Levy especially when he slipped another finger in so he continued on.

Leaning forward he bit at her neck as she gripped even tighter to his hair. "Well?" Pausing his movements, he noticed she tried to wiggle her hips to continue the pleasure, however, he removed the hand that was under the shirt down to her hip to keep her still.

"Gajeel..." She whined softly, frustrated that she was getting so close only to have it stop. While she didn't want to reveal the location of his shirts, he definitely was making it difficult to hold back. Pulling him away from her neck and up till she was looking right into his eyes. "Fine, you win." Kissing him hard, she could feel him smirk against her lips, a moan escaped her as she felt him thrust his hand into her without a moment to waste.

"Good."

Leaning her head back once more and crying out, from all the earlier teasing she came quickly as Gajeel knew her body well. Exashion kicked in, as she came down from her high, she barely registered that he removed his hand from inside her and was now carrying her to her bedroom. Soft pillow cradled her head when she was laid back onto the bed, she was still tired from earlier so it didn't take much for her to feel sleep tugging at her. The last thing she could remember was Gajeel draping something over her and then she was out.

The birds were chirping outside when she stirred away, body pleasantly happy from the earlier visit from Gajeel. Stilling up she noticed that the dark green shirt that he was wearing earlier was now draped over her body. Holding it up to her nose she could smell his scent and it made her smile at his thoughtfulness. However, there was a certain sticky-ness that she could feel that was bothering her and only a shower could help. Placing the shirt on the bed and getting up. Levy shuffled over to the dresser and dug around the top drawer for a fresh pair of underwear only to noticed that something was off. "Wait a minute." Moving several things around and looking around some more only confirmed her suspicions.

"Panty thief."


End file.
